


Dom

by N_rilliree



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, ale nie trójkąt, biseksualność, nie wiem co tutaj robię, wzmianka o homofobii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_rilliree/pseuds/N_rilliree
Summary: Zawsze wiedział, że nadejdzie moment, w którym będzie musiał ustąpić i zrobić miejsce kobiecie, która pokocha Steve’a. Nie oszukiwał się, wiedział, że prędzej czy później przestanie być tą najważniejszą osobą w życiu Rogersa, że nie będzie mógł mieć go na wyłączność.
Tylko dlaczego to było tak trudne? Tak bolesne?





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimi_vel_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_vel_o/gifts).



Bucky doskonale wiedział, że grzeszy.

Wiedział, że jego dusza, jego yechidah jest zabrudzona już na zawsze i nic nie zdoła oczyścić jej z obrzydliwości grzechu, którego się dopuszczał. Tym bardziej, że robił to z pełną premedytacją i wiedzą, że to, co robi, jest złe.  
Ale mimo tego nie potrafił, nie mógł przestać, nawet kosztem utracenia resztek łaski.  
Nie był w stanie, to było silniejsze od niego.

Od dawna wiedział, że jest inny.  
Wiedział, co mówili o podobnych do niego – że są gorsi, ułomni. Że są obrzydliwym, chorym wynaturzeniem. Że trzeba to wyleczyć, póki jest jeszcze szansa. Dawniej słyszał to niemal każdego dnia, gdy wieczorem wracał z doków do mieszkania. Dzielnica, w której mieszkali nie należała do najlepszych i już kilka przecznic dalej bez problemu można było natknąć się na oferujące swoje usługi prostytutki – obu płci i wszystkich upodobań. Nie raz dochodziło tam do pobić, a nawet do zakatowania kogoś na śmierć. Dlatego Bucky starał się, jak tylko mógł, by nikt nie dowiedział się o jego defekcie. Nie chciał skończyć w ten sposób. Nie chciał przynieść wstydu rodzinie, nie chciał ich zawieźć.  
Spotykał się z damami – lubił z nimi rozmawiać, zabawiać je, czarować, tańczyć z nimi, dotykać ich włosów, błądzić dłońmi po gładkiej, miękkiej skórze. Lubił być blisko, lubił je całować, kochać się z nimi, przygniatać do materaca, górować nad nimi. Lubił na nie patrzeć: na ledwie odkryte łydki, odsłonięte ramiona, biodra kołyszące się pod materiałem rozkloszowanej sukienki, na krągłe piersi, na spocone, nagie ciała.

Ale to wszystko nie zmieniało tego, że już dawno przyłapał się na tym, że patrzenie na mężczyzn wywołuje u niego podobne reakcje.  
Lubił – nie, nie lubił, nie mógł tego lubić – patrzeć na ich szerokie barki, wąskie biodra, zarośnięte szczęki. Lubił ich duże, szorstkie dłonie. Lubił musieć zadzierać lekko głowę, by móc spojrzeć im w oczy. Lubił myśleć o tym, jak zmuszają go do klęczenia przed sobą, jak przygniatają go do ściany, jak… Nie. Nie powinien nawet o tym myśleć. To było złe.  
Szczególnie dlatego, że chyba był… beznadziejnie zauroczony swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. I choć to było złe, nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by przestać. Nawet nie wiedział jak miałby to zrobić.

Steve zdecydowanie nie wpisywał się w kanon urody, który pociągał – nie, nie pociągał, nie mógł – Bucky’ego w innych mężczyznach. Ale co z tego, skoro nadrabiał wszystko osobowością? Bucky nigdy nie udawał, że fizyczność nie jest ważna – bo jest, ale w przypadku tego dupka, Rogersa, traciło to jakoś na znaczeniu.  
Steve może i był niższy od niego o głowę i znacznie drobniejszy, a lista jego schorzeń była tak długa, że mogła stanowić lekturę na jeden z długich, jesiennych wieczorów (i Bucky znał tę lekturę na pamięć, mógł ją recytować obudzony w środku nocy), ale za to jego temperament… Och, tego Bóg przydzielił mu w tak dużym nadmiarze, że można by obdzielić nim jeszcze kilku osiłków, z którymi Steve wiecznie wdawał się w bójki, z których to Bucky musiał go wyciągać.  
Czy mu się to podobało? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie chodzi tu nawet o te wszystkie razy, gdy wychodził z tego ze złamanym nosem, podbitym okiem, rozciętą wargą czy zdartymi kłykciami. Mógł to znieść, żaden problem. Problemem była raczej lekkomyślność Steve’a, która pozwalała mu się rzucać z pięściami na przeciwników o połowę większych od niego. I znacznie zdrowszych.

Bucky musiał jednak przyznać sam przed sobą, że myśl o tym, że Steve jest tak drobny i chorowity, bywała pomocna i pozwalała trzymać mu się jakoś w garści i odsuwać wszystkie – większość z nich – niewłaściwe myśli na bok. Kim by był, gdyby myślał o czymś takim, gdy Steve’m targały kolejne ataki astmy, gdy nie było pewności, że uda mu się przeżyć kolejną chorobę? Nie miałby wtedy prawa nazywać się jego przyjacielem. Zresztą, niejednokrotnie już zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jeszcze je ma.

To pomagało.

Tylko, że potem przestało.

Dokładnie w momencie, gdy jego mały, chudy Steve pojawił się, by wyciągnąć go z piekła i wyglądał przy tym jak… no, na pewno nie jak Steve, którego zostawił w Nowym Jorku, gdzie miał bezpiecznie przeczekać wojnę i starać się nie wplątywać w żadne burdy, gdy Bucky’ego nie było obok. Wyglądał jak jeden z tych aniołów, które Bucky widział, gdy Steve i jego mama – Sarah, zabrali go ze sobą do kościoła.

Kiedy już wydostali się z fabryki, kiedy wreszcie dotarli do obozu – a Bucky przez całą drogę czuł się, jakby był gdzieś poza swoim ciałem, jakby jeszcze nie udało mu się poskładać wszystkich kawałków, na które rozbił go Zola, jakby jednego z nich brakowało i zawsze już miało brakować – mógł przyjrzeć się lepiej nowemu ciału Steve’a.  
Wreszcie było takie, na jakie zawsze zasługiwał – silne i przede wszystkim zdrowe. Bez astmy, bez kołatania serca, bez ryzyka, że umrze od zaplenia płuc następnej zimy. I Bóg mu świadkiem, że właśnie z tego Bucky cieszył się najbardziej. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że czuł się… po prostu dziwnie, stojąc koło Steve’a i będąc od niego niższym o pół głowy. O różnicach w szerokości wolał nawet nie myśleć – Steve składał się z niemal samych mięśni, a on zgubił część swoich już kilka miesięcy temu. Czas spędzony na stole Zoli też zbyt dobrze na niego nie wpłynął.

I mimo tego Steve wgapiał się w niego jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.  
Robił to tak intensywnie i był tak zły w udawaniu, że tego nie robi, że Bucky czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie skrępowany. Cóż, miał w tym znacznie także fakt, że tak długo, jak Steve gapi się na niego, on nie może wgapiać się w Steve’a. A to go frustrowało

— Co? — spytał wreszcie, rzucając – tak delikatnie, jak tylko był w stanie, bo nie chciał ich przypadkiem nadedrzeć – trzymane listy na polowe łóżko. — Wyrosła mi druga głowa? A może z pleców wystaje mi trzecia ręka, co? — Zirytowany wskazał za siebie, na swoje plecy.

Steve nadal przyglądał mu się nieobecnym wzrokiem, a potem potrząsnął głową, odrywając pięść od ust.

— Huh? Możesz powtórzyć?

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co Bucky trochę zmiękł, ale i tak prychnął, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

— Wgapiasz się we mnie jak jakieś ciele, Rogers. Z nas dwóch to nie ja wystrzeliłem o metr w górę, więc jeśli któryś z nas miałby się wgapiać w drugiego z rozdziawionymi ustami to tym kimś powinienem być ja. — Wskazał na siebie palcem, a Steve pokręcił tylko głową.

— Bucky, ja po prostu... Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię w taki sposób. Tak wyraźnie, tak… kolorowo. — Uśmiechnął się lekko zażenowany i przygładził włoski na karku. — Znamy się tyle lat, prawie od zawsze, a ja dopiero teraz widzę cię tak naprawdę. Kolosalna różnica.

Bucky poczuł wstyd.  
Nie tylko za to, że całkowicie bezpodstawnie naskoczył na Steve’a, ale także za to, że wygląda teraz… w ten sposób. Stracił na wadze, nadal był brudny, nieogolony, z bladą, ziemistą cerą na której roiło się od krwiaków i zadrapań. Kiedyś zawsze starał się wyglądać dobrze, ale miesiące spędzone na wojnie pokazały mu, że nie czas na przejmowanie się własną próżnością. Sądził, że się do tego przyzwyczaił, ale teraz czuł się po prostu źle.  
Zwłaszcza, że Steve za to wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie jego najgłębiej skrywanych pragnień.

Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo, starając się niczego po sobie nie pokazywać.

— Tak, a jakim widziałeś mnie prędzej?

Steve wyruszył lekko ramionami, podchodząc bliżej.

— Byłeś… o wiele mniej wyraźny. Wszystko było, teraz dopiero wiem, jak bardzo. Byłeś też… — Steve ściągnął brwi, zastanawiając się chwilę nad doborem słów. Bucky wstał, zadzierając lekko głowę, by patrzeć Steve’owi w twarz. — Nie rozróżniałem niektórych kolorów, wszystko było takie… żółtawe, zamazane. Nawet nie wiedziałem, jaki kolor mają twoje oczy. Ale przynajmniej już wiem, dlaczego czasem śmiałeś się z moich obrazów. — Śmieje się, masując kark.

Bucky również parska rozbawiony, przypominając sobie niektóre ze swoich portretów, które malował Steve. Czasem dobór kolorów bywał… bardzo interesujący.

— Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że komentarze zachowałem dla siebie. Na niektórych z nich wyglądałem, jakbym uciekł z cyrku.

Steve posłał mu na wpół oburzone, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Mówiłeś, że ci się podobają.

— Podobały — zastrzegł, przybierając tak niewinną minę, jak tylko był w stanie. — Gdyby nie one, nigdy nie wiedziałbym, że do twarzy mi z zielonymi włosami.

— Bucky.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i wystarczyłby jeszcze moment, by Bucky zrobił coś głupiego. Na szczęście – na nieszczęście – przerwało im znaczące chrząknięcie dobiegające z wejścia do namiotu.  
Bucky nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego uśmiech przygasł, gdy zobaczył stojącą tam agentkę Carter.

— Kapitanie Rogers — zaczęła nadto oficjalnym tonem. — Pułkownik Phillips chce cię widzieć.

— Ym, tak ja… Oczywiście, już idę. — Chrząknął i ostatni raz spojrzał na Bucky’ego. Ten nie mógł nie zauważyć lekkiego rumieńca na jego twarzy.

Bucky spiął się nieznacznie, gdy Steve objął go ramieniem i poklepał po plecach. Jakby znów żegnali się na kilka miesięcy, nie na góra kilka godzin. Ale to zrozumiałe.

— Do zobaczenia potem, Buck.

Bucky przyglądał się odchodzącemu Steve’owi z uwagą.

Nie mógł nie zauważyć, w jaki sposób patrzył na Carter. I tego, że ona odpowiadała mu tym samym.

Zawsze wiedział, że nadejdzie moment, w którym będzie musiał ustąpić i zrobić miejsce kobiecie, która pokocha Steve’a. Nie oszukiwał się, wiedział, że prędzej czy później przestanie być tą najważniejszą osobą w życiu Rogersa, że nie będzie mógł mieć go na wyłączność.  
Ten moment właśnie nadszedł, a tą kobietą była agentka Carter, która ze swoim idealnym makijażem, ułożonymi włosami, czystymi, wypastowanymi butami i wykrochmalonymi ubraniami promieniała na tle brudnego obozu i okopów.  
Bucky mógł ją nie znienawidzić, mógł starać się ją polubić, mógł udawać, że tak właśnie jest.

Mógł to zrobić, naprawdę.

Mógł nadal być obok, uśmiechać się i cieszyć szczęściem przyjaciela.

Tylko dlaczego to było tak trudne? Tak bolesne?


	2. Steve

Steve zdążył już wynotować listę plusów i minusów tego, że nie był w stanie się upić.

Do negatywów zaliczało się zdecydowanie to, że… no, że nie mógł się upić. Po prostu, minus sam w sobie. Czasem bywało to naprawdę frustrujące, zwłaszcza, że nikt w Komandzie nie wylewał za kołnierz, gdy tylko zdarzała się okazja na świętowania kolejnego zwycięstwa nad Hydrą. A Steve, jako ten wiecznie w pełni trzeźwy, czuł się odpowiedzialny za to, by nie zrobili niczego głupiego. A to wcale nie było takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.  
Jednak to mógł zaliczyć również do plusów. Mógł dopilnować, by nie doszło do niczego, co wpędziłoby jego przyjaciół w kłopoty. Choć błahe w porównaniu do tego, z czym mierzyli się na froncie – nieważne. Liczyło się to, że mógł zapobiec choć im. Szczególnie jeśli dotyczyć miały one Bucky’ego, którego wrodzony magnes na kłopoty czasem zyskiwał na sile, co zazwyczaj kończyło się jakąś burdą. Steve nie raz zastanawiał się nad tym, jak udawało mu się go wygłuszać przez te wszystkie lata. Sam Bucky twierdził, że to dlatego, że Steve ściągał na nich tyle problemów że na jego własne nie było już miejsca. I cóż, Rogers musiał przyznać mu rację. Zwłaszcza, że to wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego pech powrócił do Bucky’ego dopiero wtedy, gdy odszedł od Steve’a.  
Uzupełniali się, nie ma co.

Cóż, naprawdę się uzupełniali. Gdzie jeden, tam i drugi, zawsze gotowi do wskoczenia za sobą w ogień. Gdy jeden wplątywał się w kłopoty, drugi był tam, by go z nich wyciągnąć. Nieważne czy chodziło o zasadzkę Hydry czy o bójkę w barze.  
Czy o to, że jeden z nich przeholował z piciem i trzeba było bezpiecznie odstawić go na miejsce. Jak dziś.

Steve prowadził Bucky’ego w stronę w stronę bazy, mocno trzymając jego łokieć. Pozwalało to nie tylko na pomoc Barnesowi w utrzymaniu równowagi, ale też na zachowanie wystarczającej odległości, by móc uniknąć zabrudzenia butów – jak ostatnim razem – kiedy Bucky’ego dopadną mdłości. Nie dało się ukryć tego, że znów okropnie się struł. Steve byłby naprawdę zdziwiony, gdyby wszystko było z nim w porządku. Ale nie ma tego złego, Buck przynajmniej będzie miał nauczkę, która w przyszłości powstrzyma go przed powtórzeniem takiego wyskoku. Zwłaszcza, że w ich sytuacji nie mogą pozwolić sobie na niedyspozycyjność. Bucky powinien przecież doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, a Steve jako jego przyjaciel i dowódca powinien był mu o tym przypomnieć, gdy najwidoczniej wyleciało mu to z głowy. Tylko, że jakoś nie miał do tego serca.  
Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Bucky nie był już taki jak kiedyś. Nadal się uśmiechał, żartował, ze wszystkich sił starając się choć trochę rozbawić wszystkich wokół. Nadal był gotów rzucić wszystko, by pomóc bliskim, nieważne jak ryzykowne byłoby to dla niego samego. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to nadal ten stary, dobry Bucky, który wyciągał tego niewyrośniętego chudzielca, swojego – nie wiedzieć dlaczego – najlepszego przyjaciela z bójek, w które ten wplątywał się w brooklyńskich zaułkach. Ale Steve znał go zbyt długo, zbyt dobrze, można by rzec, że niemal jak własną kieszeń, by nie zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. A było niemal wszystko.  
Bucky uśmiechał się, ale uśmiech nie sięgał oczu. Żartował, ale jego mięśnie pozostawały napięte. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, by pomóc przyjaciołom, a Steve’a przerażała czasem myśl, że było to naprawdę wszystko. Kiedyś Bucky ograniczał się do nabicia jego oprawcom kilku siniaków i na wygłoszeniu paru ostrych, dosadnych komentarzy, a teraz? Teraz bez chwili zawahania był gotów wystrzelać potencjalne zagrożenie. Musiał być gotów, nie miał wyjścia.  
Ale to była wojna. Czas, w którym trzeba było robić rzeczy, które w czasie pokoju byłby nie do pomyślenia. To czas, który zmieniał ludzi, czasem odciskał swoje piętno już nieodwracalnie. Steve wierzył jednak, że w ich przypadku będzie inaczej. Razem stawią temu czoło, wyjdą z tego obronną ręką i kiedyś, może już niedługo, wszystko będzie jak dawniej, będzie dobrze.  
Musiało być.

Steve przystanął w miejscu, zatrzymany przez szarpnięcie w tył, spowodowane tym, że Bucky postanowił przystanąć na środku chodnika. Steve rozejrzał się wokół, starając się wykryć jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, którego zmusiłoby jego przyjaciela do zatrzymania się, ale niczego nie dostrzegł.  
Bucky zachwiał się, gdy Steve puścił jego łokieć, i ściągnął brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.

— Coś się stało, Buck? — Steve przyjrzał mu się uważnie, notując w myślach, że jutrzejszego ranka musi porozmawiać z Bucky’m o tym, że nie mogą pozwalać sobie na tego typu wyskoki. Nie teraz. Musi przekonać go, że to nie ma sensu, że piciem niczego nie wskóra, a może tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Próbował już kilkukrotnie, ale efekt zawsze był taki sam – Bucky uśmiechał się, zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale prędzej lub później, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, wracali do punktu wyjścia.

—Chciałem… — przerwał, mrugając szybko. — Coś ci powiedzieć. Ale… nie pamiętam co — skończył i cofnął się o krok, by oprzeć się o ścianę budynku, który kiedyś musiał być zdobną kamienicą, a teraz przypominał raczej ruinę.

— Porozmawiamy o tym rano. Wtedy na pewno już sobie przypomnisz.

Steve uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do przyjaciela, a potem delikatnie szarpnął go za rękaw w swoją stronę. Najwidoczniej zrobił to jednak zbyt mocno – nic w tym dziwnego, nadal miewał problemy w dozowaniu siły – bo Bucky wpadł wprost na niego.

— Wybacz. — Steve uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, choć Bucky nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Mruknął tylko coś niezrozumiałego, bardziej do samego siebie niż do Rogersa, a potem oparł na nim całą swoją wagę, niemal wtulając twarz w kurtkę Steve’a, tuż nad obojczykiem. Steve spiął się nieco skrępowany, kiedy zorientował się, że Bucky ani myśli się ruszyć. — Um, Buck? — zaczął, a ten odpowiedział mu kolejnym mruknięciem. — Coś się stało? Słabo ci? — spytał, wiedząc, jak głupio może brzmieć w tym momencie. Ale nie obchodziło go to teraz. Bucky ostatnimi czasy kiepsko jadał, kiepsko spał, za to był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów, co nieudolnie starał się ukryć. Więc cały ten alkohol naprawdę mógł mu zaszkodzić.

Jak łatwo można było się spodziewać, Bucky kolejny raz odpowiedział mu nieartykułowanym mruknięciem, z którego – mimo jak najlepszych chęci – Steve nie dał rady niczego wywnioskować.

— Jakiś ty dziś elokwentny. — Starał się zażartować, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. Odsunął go lekko od siebie i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. — Co mówiłeś? — Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Bucky ponownie coś wymamrotał. Steve zdołał wyłapać z tego tylko coś brzmiącego jak "Boże" i "cię".

— Bóg mi… — przerwał i zamrugał szybko, przełykając ślinę, jakby starał się opędzić od mdłości. — Kocham cię.

Bucky spuścił wzrok, a potem niepewnie uniósł go z powrotem, jakby chcąc przyjrzeć się reakcji Steve na tę rewelację. Czego sam Steve do końca nie rozumiał. Przecież to nie było nic niezwykłego.

— Ja ciebie też, baranie. — Steve przewrócił oczami. — Jesteś dla mnie jak brat, przecież to wiesz.

W spojrzeniu Bucky’ego coś się zmieniło.  
Coś, co sprawiło, że Steve poczuł się tak głupio, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem.

I nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego.

***

Tak jak Steve się spodziewał, Phillips ściągnął do siebie Bucky’ego z samego rana. Łatwo było się domyśleć z jakiego powodu to nastąpiło, i że Barnes dostaje właśnie kolejne ostrzeżenie. Które zapewne nie skończyłoby się na samym słownym pouczeniu, gdyby Buck nie był członkiem Howling Commando. Niemal niezastąpionym można by rzecz, ponieważ znalezienie drugiego tak doskonałego snajpera było nie lada wyzwaniem, w takich okolicznościach graniczącym wręcz z cudem.

Steve pokręcił głową, starając się wrócić myślami do studiowanej właśnie mapy. Musi się skupić, a wieczne rozmyślanie o Bucky’m zdecydowanie mu w tym nie pomoże. Kiedy już zaprzątnie jego umysł, robi to w zupełności, nie pozwalając na przemknięcie się choć najmniejszej myśli nie związanej z jego osobą. A wyrzucenie go z głowy bywa trudniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać.

— Powinienem był go upilnować — powiedział do Peggy.

Spojrzała na niego, odrywając wzrok od wyznaczanej właśnie trasy.

— Barnes jest dorosły. Pilnowanie go nie jest twoim zadaniem, Steve. Ma własny rozum i wystarczająco lat na karku, by wiedzieć, jak się z niego korzysta.

Steve otworzył usta, chcąc zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że nie powinna tak mówić, ale dotarło do niego, że przecież Peggy ma rację. Bucky to żołnierz. W pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Żołnierz z krwi i kości.  
Zawsze był wystarczająco silny, by unieść na swoich barkach wszystkie kłody, które życie próbowało rzucić mu pod nogi, by bez najmniejszej skargi zająć się swoim chorowitym przyjacielem. Zapewne teraz, gdy Steve’a nie mógł już zabić nawet zwykły katar, Bucky odetchnął z ulgą, zrzucając choć jeden ciężar z pleców.  
Tylko, że jego miejsce już wkrótce zajęło coś o wiele cięższego – odpowiedzialność za oddział, która spadła na niego jako snajpera. Za to, by z ukrycia pilnować, by żaden z żołnierzy wroga nie przedostał się za linię jego wzroku, by nie miał nawet cienia szans na atak.

— Nie obwiniaj się za małe porażki twojego przyjaciela. — Czerwone wargi Peggy rozciągnęły się w małym, przyjaznym uśmiechu, gdy pochyliła się bliżej, odkładając trzymany w dłoni ołówek na mapę. Steve mimowolnie zauważył, że rysik skierowany był w stronę bazy Hydry na dawnej wschodniej granicy Rzeszy. — Tak naprawdę to właśnie one pomagają mu utrzymać się w całości. Wiesz to. Pułkownik Phillips przymknie na to oko.

Steve pokiwał głową, wodząc wzrokiem po mapie. Nie mógł powstrzymać się jednak przez zerkaniem w stronę Peggy… Agentki Carter, znaczy.  
Była naprawdę piękną kobietą. Steve nawet nie śmiałby temu zaprzeczyć. Nie, żeby kogoś obchodziło jego zdanie. Zwłaszcza nie samą Peggy, która doskonale musiała zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojej wartości i niczyje zapewnienia nie były jej do tego potrzebne.  
Peggy porażała go swoją pewnością siebie, twardym stąpaniem po męskim świecie, w którym postanowiła zaistnieć. Peggy jest twarda jak skała

Za to Bucky – myśli, przyglądając się wychodzącemu z biura Barnesowi. — Bucky jest jak dom.  
Kiedy Steve na niego spoglądał, widział Brooklyn, ich małe mieszkanie, zabawy z czasów, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi, wszystkie bójki, w które Steve ich wplątywał, a z których Bucky musiał ich wyciągać. Widział swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, swojego brata.

Posyła Bucky’emu uśmiech, ale ten spuszcza tylko wzrok i maszeruje dalej, naciągając rękawy na dłonie. Pewnie nadal nie czuje się najlepiej, a poczucie winy i bura od Phillipsa tylko bardziej go dobiły. Steve będzie musiał z nim później porozmawiać.

Nie mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, znali się jak te przysłowiowe konie.  
A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

***  
Tak mu się wydawało do czasu, aż na ich następnej przepustce Bucky go nie pocałował.

To było niezdarne, niemal bolesne zderzenie warg i zębów.  
Bucky był pijany, pachnący prochem, alkoholem i papierosowym dymem, wyglądający, jakby nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk miał sprawić, że rozpadnie się na setki części, jakby to wystarczyło, by go rozbić.

Czego Steve dokonał, odpychając go od siebie.

— Zwariowałeś? — Z trudem opanował się, by nie krzyknąć, i spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem. — Buck, to miejsce publiczne. Chciałbyś, by ktoś to zauważył? Oszalałeś do reszty? Nie, nie tłumacz się. — Uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć Bucky’ego, gdy zobaczył, że otwiera usta. — Jesteś pijany, nie myślisz racjonalnie. A to… Porozmawiamy jutro.

***  
Następnego dnia Bucky zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Żartował, uśmiechał się, ale Steve nie mógł nie zauważyć, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Obiecywał sobie, że wreszcie o tym porozmawiają, poruszą temat tamtego feralnego wieczoru, wytłumaczą sobie wszystko. Ale nigdy nie mógł się przemóc. Zwyczajnie bał się tego, co mógłby usłyszeć, co Bucky mógłby mu powiedzieć, czego mógłby od niego chcieć. Że to mogłoby zrujnować ich przyjaźń.  
Dlatego zwlekał, jak tylko był w stanie, mając nadzieję, że z czasem wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

Nie było.

Wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero teraz zaczynały docierać do niego niektóre rzeczy. Dopiero teraz zaczął dostrzegać to jak Bucky na niego patrzy, i że nie jest to już to samo spojrzenie co dawniej.  
Dopiero teraz zaczął rozumieć to, co sam w sobie dusił.

Zaczął naprawdę rozumieć to, dlaczego tak doskonale się uzupełniali, dlaczego nieobecność tego drugiego sprawiała im niemal fizyczny ból, dlaczego jego myśli wciąż i wciąż kręciły się wokół Bucky’ego, dlaczego nie mógł wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy. Dlaczego nie chciał wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy. Dlaczego zapełniał kartki kolejnych szkicowników portretami Bucky’ego, wiecznie wściekając się na siebie za to, że nie są wystarczająco dobre, że nie pokazują tego, jak… jak wspaniały Bucky jest naprawdę.

Steve obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia porozmawia o tym z Bucky’m, i że tym razem nie skończy się to na obietnicach bez pokrycia. Porozmawia z nim, porozmawia z nim o wszystkim. Tak, by wreszcie mogli wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, by nie było już między nimi tego muru, który Steve sam wytworzył.  
Zrobi to. Zrobi to następnego dnia, gdy tylko wrócą z misji, gdy po odprawie będą mieli okazję na to, by zostać sami.

***  
Tylko, że następnego dnia Bucky’ego już nie było.  
***


	3. Steve

Przystosowanie się do nowego świata nie było proste.

Wszystkie te miejsca, które kiedyś odwiedzał, wszyscy ludzie, których było mu brak, już dawno stały się historią. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żałobę, ponieważ nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć jego tęsknoty. Jak mógł wciąż tęsknić? Przecież minęło prawie siedemdziesiąt, prawda?  
Nie. Nieprawda.  
Dla Steve’a minęło kilka krótkich dni od chwili, w której jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miłość jego życia, jego Bucky wyślizgnął mu się z rąk, spadając w przepaść. Steve wiedział, że to musiała być okropna śmierć i nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy, ponieważ powinien był coś zrobić, powinien być szybszy, powinien się nie wahać – nie miał prawa się wahać. Uchodził za bohatera, a nie potrafił ocalić tej jednej osoby, która znaczyła dla niego wszystko, ponieważ się zawahał, ponieważ na te kilka krótkich i cennych sekund sparaliżował go strach przed tym, że może spaść. Nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć.  
Na całe szczęście praca z SHIELD sprawiała, że nie miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, który mógłby spędzić na rozmyślaniach. Loki, Tesseract, Nowy Jork – wszystko to zajęło jego myśli na tygodnie, nie pozwalając mu załamać się pod naporem żalu i tęsknoty. Działanie w Avengers, praca w SHELD oznaczały dalsze bycie Kapitanem Ameryką, uśmiechanie się do obiektywów, udawanie ideału. Oznaczało bycie kimś, kim nauczył się być, co było prostsze od bycia Steve’m Rogersem. Bez Bucky’ego u boku Steve nie wiedział, jak powinien nim być.

Później pozwolono przenieść mu się do Waszyngtonu, gdzie mógł być blisko Peggy oraz Dum Duma – jedynych z jego przyjaciół, których nie zabrał czas. Jeszcze. Nie był naiwny, wiedział, że nie pozostało im wiele czasu.

I nie mylił się. Dugan odszedł na chwilę przed tym, jak życie Steve’a posypało się niczym domek z kart.  
Nic tego nie zapowiadało. Dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny – Steve wstał przed świtem, udał się na przebieżkę, dostał kolejną misję. Wreszcie poznał imię faceta, którego przedrzeźniał każdego ranka – Sam Wilson, naprawdę ciekawy gość.  
Naprawdę nic nie zapowiadało, że tego dnia pewna część historii świata przestanie istnieć. Że SHIELD okaże się zwykłą farsą, że Hydra przetrwała… Nie, nie przetrwała – rozrosła się, zdawała być potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, maczając swoje macki w większości agencji szpiegowskich, w koncernach zbrojeniowych, w rządach wielu państw.

Steve przetrwał to wszystko.

Przetrwał zdradę, przetrwał upadek z kilkudziesięciu pięter, wybuch pocisku tuż nad głową, zasypanie tonami gruzu.  
Nie pozwalał się znokautować. Podnosił się po każdym ciosie, jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem.  
Aż do starcia na moście Roosvelta. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło.  
Wystarczyło kilka krótkich sekund, jedno spojrzenie, by świat Steve’a zatrząsł się w posadach.

Nie myślał wtedy o niczym, myśląc jednocześnie o wszystkim.  
Nim umysł zdążył to wszystko przetworzyć, usta poruszyły się same, formując to jedno, krótkie, ale tak ważne, tak cholernie ważne i bolesne słowo.

— Bucky?

Steve nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł zareagować, nie mógł nic zrobić. Mógł tylko patrzeć, śledzić wzrokiem każdą rysę, każdą płytką, mimiczną zmarszczkę na twarzy, której nie powinien był zobaczyć już nigdy. Złapał jego spojrzenie – i to nie było spojrzenie, które znał, które pokochał lata temu – i zadrżał, kiedy usłyszał głos, którego brzmienia tak panicznie bał się zapomnieć.

— Kim, do cholery, jest Bucky?

Wystarczyło kilka krótkich słów, by świat Steve’a runął.

Powtarzając w głowie jego imię niczym mantrę – Bucky, to Bucky, Boże to Bucky – próbował się odezwać, próbował zareagować, ale nim zdążył choć odzyskać władzę nad ciałem, pocisk wystrzelony przez Natashę wybuchł.  
I w następnej sekundzie Bucky’ego już było.  
***  
 _— Bucky!_

_Steve chwycił się krawędzi wyrwy powstałej w ścianie wagonu, rozciągnął ciało, wyciągając ramię w stronę Bucky’ego, ale ten wciąż był zbyt daleko. Steve dziękował Bogu za to, że Bucky’emu jakimś cudem udało się chwycić wystającej ze ściany metalowej poręczy, ale wiedział też, że nie uda mu się utrzymać zbyt długo. Poręcz była ślizga, pokryta lodem, a wiatr spychał jego ciało, jakby chcąc zmusić go do runięcia w dół doliny._

_— Trzymaj się! — krzyknął, a strach ścisnął mu gardło. Całe jego życie trzymało się przy życiu tylko dzięki metalowej poręczy która zaczynała odrywać się od wagonu. Steve zerknął w dół, przesuwając się wzdłuż ściany i zdębiał na kilka sekund, wręcz sparaliżowany widokiem rozciągającej się pod nimi przepaści._

_Nie. Musiał się opamiętać. Musiał przestać się bać. .  
„Przestań się bać, przestań się bać, nie masz do tego prawa!” powtarzał w myślach, wyciągając rękę w stronę Bucky’ego._

_— Podaj mi rękę!_

_Przez chwilę ich oczy się spotkały. Bucky wyglądał na tak przerażonego, tak młodego, i wydawać by się mogło, że czas na chwilę stanął w miejscu, a Steve niemal mógł poczuć ich ocierające się o siebie palce, gdy poręcz oderwała się od ściany._

_W następnej sekundzie Bucky’ego już nie było._

***  
Steve wciąż widział pod powiekami twarzy Bucky’ego – i nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że wyglądał jak wtedy – tak młody, tak przerażony, tak żywy i martwy jednocześnie – kiedy obudził się w szpitalu.  
Niemal od razu był gotów zerwać się ze szpitalnego łóżka, wybiec stamtąd i nie siedzieć bezczynnie, bo Bucky, jego Bucky żyje i jest gdzieś tam sam, zagubiony, przerażony, ścigany.  
Steve wiedział, że cokolwiek Hydra mu zrobiła, Bucky był na tyle silny, by z tym wygrać. I wygrał, bo poznał go. Poznał go, przypomniał sobie, uratował mu życie. Steve wiedział, że to był Bucky, że to Bucky wyciągnął go na brzeg. Nikt inny nie dałby rady tego zrobić.

Bucky wyciągnął go z Potomaku, więc teraz on musi wyciągnąć go z tego bagna. Zrobi to, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, której dokona w swoim życiu, bo musi to zrobić. Nie tylko dla Bucky’ego, ale też dla samego siebie.  
Zwyczajnie nie będzie już dłużej potrafił żyć w świecie, w którym Bucky jest, ale jednocześnie już go nie ma.

***  
 _Nie od razu dotarło do niego, że Bucky’ego już nie ma._  
Przebrnął przez powrót do obozu, zdał raport, wzorowo przeprowadził odprawę. Nie płakał, nie pokazywał słabości, wiedząc, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Tama zatrzymująca wszystkie te emocje pękła, gdy tylko wszedł do namiotu. Ich namiotu, w którym nadal leżały rzeczy Bucky’ego. Jego rozgrzebany koc, którego nie składał, odkąd tylko dołączył do Komanda, jego marynarka, ostatnie papierosy, otwarty list. List z domu. List od jego mamy, która błagała, by na siebie uważał.  
Steve chwycił marynarkę leżącą na łóżku polowym. Wściekał się na Bucky’ego za ten bałagan, robił mu wyrzuty. Bucky obiecał zabrać się za to, gdy tylko wrócą.

_Bucky już nigdy złoży swoich rozrzuconych rzeczy. Już nigdy nie machnie ręką na robione wyrzuty, już nigdy nie odpisze na list do swojej mamy, już nigdy nie wypali swoich papierosów, już nigdy nie owinie się swoim kocem, jak robił to każdego ranka, narzekając na wstawanie skoro świt. Bucky już nigdy nie…_  
Boże, Bucky już nigdy się do niego nie uśmiechnie. Już nigdy nie wyciągnie jego tyłka z kłopotów, krzycząc, że jest nieodpowiedzialnym osłem. Już nigdy nie powie mu, że go kocha, już nigdy go nie pocałuje, choćby i nie będąc do końca trzeźwym. Steve już nigdy nie będzie mógł zrobić tego samego.  
Bo Bucky’ego już nie ma. 

_Steve przycisnął do siebie zieloną marynarkę, nie starając się nawet ukryć płaczu._

_— Boże, Bucky… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam…_

_Steve nienawidził samego siebie za to, że to już koniec, że Bucky’ego już nie ma. Powinien był go złapać, powinien był skoczyć…_

***  
Ponad dwa lata, ponad siedemset dni.  
Żadnego znaczącego śladu. Nic, czego mogliby się chwycić, co przybliżyłoby ich choć minimalnie w stronę odnalezienia Bucky’ego. Był jak duch i Steve wiedział, że nie znajdą go, jeśli on sam nie będzie chciał być znaleziony.  
A ewidentnie nie chciał, żeby się tak stało. Podrzucał im czasem tropy, mylące ślady, które prowadziły ich do opustoszałych baz Hydry, w których natykali się tylko gotowych do przejęcia zakładników albo na trupy, będące jedynym śladem obecności Bucky’ego.

Jednak w kolejnej bazie coś się zmieniło, a Steve przekonał się, że nawet nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo nie jest gotowy na to, by stanąć z Bucky’m twarzą w twarz.  
A raczej z wycelowanym w swoją twarz pistoletem Bucky’ego.

Nim Steve choć zdążył wyczuć jego obecność za plecami, Bucky bez najmniejszego problemu zdążył uderzyć go kolbą pistoletu w kark i podciąć nogi, powalając na ziemię. Kopnięciem odtrącił tarczę na bok, a siła z jaką to zrobił niemal wbiła ją w ścianę.  
Steve oddychał ciężko, przekręcając się na plecy, a potem wstrzymał oddech. A raczej ten zwyczajnie ugrzązł mu w gardle, gdy wreszcie, gdy po tak długim czasie zobaczył Bucky’ego. Z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy i powoli przetłuszczającymi się włosami, których kosmyki wyślizgiwały się zza uszu, wciąż był tak piękny, jak kiedyś.  
Steve nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku i otrzeźwił go dopiero dźwięk przeładowywanej broni, wycelowanej wprost w jego twarz.

Steve przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się pozbyć tworzącej się w gardle guli.

— Buck… — zaczął, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Zimne, ostre oczy, które nie należały do Bucky’ego, którego znał – i kochał – dawniej, a do Bucky’ego, którego spotkał przed dwoma laty. — Jeśli naprawdę mnie nie znasz, zrób to. Zastrzel mnie… Po prostu to zrób*, bo nie będę potrafił już dłużej żyć w świecie, w którym nie będzie cię obok.

Bucky jeszcze przez chwilę wbijał w niego swoje ostre spojrzenie – które nie wiedzieć czemu przypominało Steve’owi lustro rozbite na setki kawałków – a potem coś się zmieniło. Kilka mięśni na twarzy Bucky’ego drgnęło, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło nieznacznie.  
A potem opuścił broń.

— Jesteś Steve — wychrypiał po chwili, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby nie używał go od dawna. Ale Steve’owi to nie przeszkadzało. To i tak był najpiękniejszy dźwięk, który słyszał w całym swoim życiu. — Byliśmy... Byłeś moim przyjacielem. Czytałem o tym.

— Wciąż jestem twoim przyjacielem.

„A ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie czymś więcej” wisiało między nimi niewypowiedziane, gdy Steve podparł się na ramionach. Wciąż siedział na ziemi, tuż u stóp Bucky’ego i nie miał odwagi, by zrobić coś więcej. Za bardzo się bał. Za bardzo bał się tego, że Bucky może okazać się tylko wizualizacją jego pragnień, która zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu.

— Próbowałem cię zabić. To nie jest coś, co robią przyjaciele —zauważył i cofnął się o krok. Jego oczy badały otoczenie, a Steve wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu, nim Bucky ponownie zdecyduje się odejść.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, Buck — zapewnił, a Bucky spojrzał na niego w sposób, który można by uznać za zmieszanie. — Po prostu… Po prostu nie odchodź, proszę. Możemy ci pomóc i…

— Nie będę już człowiekiem, którego znałeś — stwierdził zimno, wchodząc Steve’owi w słowo. — Nie potrafię już nim być.

— To nie ma znaczenia. — To głosu Steve’e brzmiał, jakby ten próbował przekonać do tego samego siebie. — Nie chcę, żebyś musiał już uciekać. Znasz mnie, Bucky. Jeśli nie byłaby to prawda, zastrzeliłbyś mnie. A skoro mnie znasz, może pamiętasz też o tym, że jestem okropnym kłamcą i nie potrafiłbym cię oszukać. Więc proszę, nie odchodź i pozwól sobie pomóc.

Bucky spogląda na niego z uwagą, wyglądając, jakby wewnątrz toczył walkę z samym sobą.  
A kiedy skina nieznacznie głową, chowając broń za pasem, Steve ma ochotę wręcz płakać z ulgi.

***  
Dopiero z czasem Steve zorientował się, że porwał się na coś, czemu może nie sprostać. Przypadek Bucky’ego był trudny, bardzo trudny, nie dający wielkich nadziei na to, by Bucky wrócił kiedyś do względnej normy, która pozwalałaby mu na spokojne życie w społeczeństwie. I choć Bucky czasem zamykał się w sobie, odmawiał rozmów z jakimikolwiek lekarzami, ignorował próby rozmów, które próbował nawiązać z nim Sam, choć czasem krokowi w przód towarzyszyły dwa kroki w tył, choć zdarzały się liczne upadki, Steve nie zamierzał się poddać.

I wreszcie, ponad trzy lata, ponad tysiąc dni od dnia, w którym świat Steve’a runął, coś się zmieniło, pokazując, że było warto.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego i kiedy Steve zobaczył ten uśmiech, miał przed oczami nie lata wojny, a Brooklyn, ich uliczne zabawy, małe mieszkanie, noce spędzone na dachu ich kamienicy. I choć pod tym uśmiechem wciąż można było dostrzec lata bólu, które odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, Bucky wyglądał najpiękniej, piękniej niż na każdym ze swoich dawnych zdjęć i piękniej niż na każdym wspomnieniu, które Steve pielęgnował w swoim umyśle.

Steve odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i pozwolił sobie ścisnąć leżącą na blacie dłoń Bucky’ego. Kiedy metalowe palce splotły się z jego, Steve wiedział już, że będzie dobrze. Musiało być.

***  
*Ukradłam cytat panu Brubakerowi

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst opublikowany również na: winter-in-red.blogspot.com


End file.
